Dusk Episode 6
Dusk Episode 6 Brandon (looking at the shooter): Where did they go? Shooter: They took your friend to the abandoned store a few blocks away. Brandon: We need to get in there without being suspicious. Shooter: Look, I'm not the biggest fan of vampires, but I'll help you guys out. Take my hoodie, give it to your trickiest person. When you get to the store, they'll ask you for a password. The password is long, but easy to remember. It's “the endless dusk ends with the slightest bit of light”. Brandon: Thank you. I'll remember this. Shooter: I am sorry that I shot at you. I was just doing what I was told. Please, find it in your heart to forgive me. Brandon: I already have, my friend. In return for your help, I have this. (he pulls out a badge that has an engraving: VU) If you ever run into a vampire, no matter if they're a part of our organization, show this to them and they'll have to back down. Shooter: Good luck, maybe I'll see you again one day. (he leaves) Brandon: Alright, now to start the plan. Axel, you're going in as the member. Axel: I won't let you down. Brandon: The rest of us will be ready to infiltrate through the vents. Is everyone good with the plan? Everyone: Yes! Brandon: Then let's get this party started. Axel gets the hoodie on and heads toward the building. She gets to the door, where a person stands guard. ???: Password. Axel: The endless dusk ends with the slightest bit of light. ??? (opening the door): Welcome, sister. Axel: So, where is the vampire we found? ???: I see you stay well informed. They are over in that cell. We also found a person, which we're holding right next to the vamp. Axel: Who's the person? ???: An old dusk member who changed sides, likes vampires. Her name is Elena. Axel, seeing that there's no one else in the room, kills the man and takes his cell key. Axel (over the comms): Brandon, they have Elena. Brandon (over the comms): Elena? What is she doing there? Axel: She chose to support us. Brandon: Get her and Kara out of there. I'll deal with these people. Axel: Alright, see you on the other side. Axel out. Axel gets to the cells and Kara walks up to the bars. Kara: You came for me? Axel: We don't leave anyone behind. Kara: Thank you, Axel. Elena (coming up to her bars): Axel, is that you? Axel: It is. Don't worry, I'm getting you out too. Elena: I knew they couldn't hold you guys down. Axel lets them both out and heads toward the back door. When they open the door, they get hit by three guards. Brandon, Yohan, and Roseline all kill the guards outside. Brandon: You guys, get back home, we'll make sure they don't follow. Axel: But... Brandon: Go! Axel, Elena, and Kara run to the car and take it back to HQ. A few hours later, Brandon and the rest of the 13 arrive. Axel: How was it? Brandon: A fight to remember. Those guys are something. Elena: Brandon? Wow, you've changed. Brandon: Yea, I'm not the rookie anymore. What were you doing there? Elena: I had been protesting for vampire rights when I was taken. They assumed I was a vampire, but they were wrong. I just wanted to help you guys. Brandon: Well, thank you for helping, but that was dangerous. Elena: I know, but I've come to love vampires. Brandon: What is that supposed to mean? Elena: I mean, vampires aren't bad and I know that. I want to help fight. Brandon: I'm sorry, but only vampires are allowed to join the Union. Elena: Then make me eligible. Brandon: Oh no, I do not want to turn anyone else. Axel: Come on, hun, she wants to help. Let her join the Union. I'm sure we wouldn't mind having another vampire around here. Brandon (putting his hand over his eyes): Alright, I'll let you join the Union. The only way I can do that is by turning you, so you better be ready for it. Elena: I'm ready. Brandon: Axel, you sure you're okay with this? Axel: I'm the one who talked you into it. Brandon: Alright, then. (his fangs come out and he bites Elena) Elena is legally dead in seconds. Brandon reverses the process and puts some of his own blood into her. She's out for a few minutes, but then she wakes up again. Brandon: You feeling alright? Elena: I don't really feel any different. Brandon (smiling): You're not supposed to. It'll take a few days to get everything settled in. If you want some advice, go talk to Roseline, she's the most recent newbie. Elena: I'll remember that. How about my fangs? Brandon: You can't use them yet. Females do have a time where they involuntarily come out, which is.. Axel: Sexual activity. Brandon: Don't feed on humans and wait a few days before you take a stroll out in the town. Elena: Got it. Brandon (handing Elena a badge): Welcome to the Union. Elena: Since you're my creator, does that mean I have to call you father? Brandon: You don't have to, but knowing your style, I'm sure you'll use it to annoy me. Elena: Alright, where is Roseline? I want to talk to her. Brandon: Her room is down the hall, first room on the left. Elena: See you two later. (she leaves) Brandon: I hate it when people ask me to turn them. What, do they think I enjoy it? Axel: Well, you do technically get to feed while turning them. Brandon: I don't enjoy feeding on humans. Alright, I think it's time to relax. (he sits down on a couch) Axel: How about time for some love? Brandon: Yea, I think I'm done with work for today, so, what the hell, let's spend some time together. (he kisses her for what seems like the first time in years) A call comes in right then. Brandon: Damn it. (he picks up his phone) This is Brandon. ???: I see you've found Elena. I guess now, you just have to find me. Brandon: Hatchet! Come out and face me, man to man. Hatchet: No can do buddy. You see, I'm leading an attack against your people, I can't risk my life trying to finish a grudge, but good luck. (he hangs up) Brandon: Damn that bastard. Kara: We've got him tracked now, sir. Brandon: You tracked him through the phone? Kara: Still tracking him, too. Brandon: Where are we headed? Kara: Dusk towers, the most dangerous place for a vampire. Brandon: And we're still going. Get ready people, we're going to Dusk towers. To be continued...